


Won't Call You A Liar

by AwesomeWunderbar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bull's Chargers, M/M, No Chargers, Romance, Sacrificed, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWunderbar/pseuds/AwesomeWunderbar
Summary: Dorian had known physical love many times, but nothing like what he had with Bull. His Amatus. His Kadan. Nothing, not the Qun, and not the Inquisitor, will take that love from him. Not while he's breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What if Dorian wouldn't, or couldn't, let the Inquisitor kill Bull when he betrays them in Trespasser? What if Dorian believes there more to this than a simple loyalty to the Qun? What if he decides to take Bull back to Tevinter with him in hopes that he can help him? 
> 
> Based in a canon universe where the human Inquisitor killed the charges in Demands of the Qun causing Bull to remain loyal to the Qun and betray you. Even if he's in a romance with Dorian.

“Kadan.”

The term of endearment was like bile in Dorian’s throat.

“You must be so proud.” He spat hotly, anger and hurt flaring through him while he stared at the Qunari in his static cage. 

The Iron Bull. Hissrad. Whatever he was actually called at this point. Not dead yet. Injured, but not dead. Dorian couldn’t kill him. The Inquisitor looked ready to. Ready to bring her axe down and just…end him. Dorian should want that too. He didn’t though. The Iron Bull, the man, the Qunari, he loved. Actually loved. Who had loved him back!

But had he?                                           

Dorian found himself wondering. Could Bull have? He was so easy to turn and attack them when Viddasala ordered him to. So quick to aim his weapon at him as well as the Inquisitor. So could he really be sure that Bull had ever loved him? That he wasn’t just a cover. A convenient way to hide and pretend that he was truly loyal the Inquisition. A Qunari courting a Tevinter mage, who would think he was loyal to the Qun?

Tears burned in the corner of his eyes. Dorian wouldn’t cry. Not now at least. When he was alone after… That would be different.

Evelyn walked over, blood from the other fallen Qunari covering her armour, rage in her eyes. Pure fire. “Remove the spell.” She barked, ordering Dorian.

He looked from her to Bull.

“No.” Dorian’s answer surprised even himself. “No… I…” He knew she was confused. Enraged by his defiance. “I can’t. You can’t kill him.” He whispered.

Dorian had never felt so small. It wasn’t weakness, it wasn’t terror. But insecurity. Dorian knew it was a bad idea, oh probably the worst one he had ever had. Didn’t change that it’s what he planned to do, with or without permission.

“Put him in the dungeon… I’ll take him to Tevinter with me. Please, consider this his punishment if you must but I…” Dorian couldn’t believe that this was who Bull was. That this is what he planned on doing this whole time together. That every late night up together drinking, that every date, every moment with him meant nothing to Bull.

 

And that’s how he found himself travelling back to Tevinter after everything with a traitor Qunari in the back of his carriage.

Evelyn took a lot of convincing. She was not a merciful woman. However Bull meant almost nothing to her, even less now, but he could still be a useful ally. It was appeasement. She had no faith in Bull, but then, she had no faith in anything or anyone.

The Iron Bull was behaving. For the most part. He wasn’t defeated and half dead like when they had beaten Alexius. He snarled, spoke words in Qunlat that were likely not complimentary, and accused Dorian of taken him as his slave.

As if he could ever actually control Bull.

He didn’t swing, though. Never grabbed or attacked. Dorian wasn’t naïve. He knew it wasn’t because he didn’t plan to escape, it was because he was waiting for the right moment. Bull was exceptionally good at doing that. Of knowing exactly when and where to strike. How to make people strip their defences.

Maker… Would he ever be able to trust him again? Bull could pretend again just so he get away.

Hopefully, then Bull would just kill him, would hurt less.

Dorian was sitting in the carriage, legs crossed, head down. He glanced through the back every so often to look at the Qunari chained in the back.

Bull was sitting, or kneeling, it was hard to tell. He filled pretty much the entire cart himself. His head was down most the time as well. Bull would look up occasionally, catch his eyes, but there was nothing in his. No emotion that Dorian could read at least. Or he’d look around. Probably determining how close they were to Tevinter.

Dorian tried not to look for too long. It made it hard to not want to reach out and comfort him. Comfort him for what… His own betrayal? Yet if any emotion was present in Bull’s eyes it was a deep sadness. Regret. Guilt? Dorian wasn’t horribly good at reading people.

They hit a bump in the road and it drove Dorian’s thoughts away, causing Bull to grunt and rearrange himself while Dorian huffed. “Damn Ferelden roads.” He shifted himself in his seat. They were close to Orlais, just managing to get close to the border now. It would probably be another day before they actually crossed it, however.

Which meant weeks before they would reach Tevinter. He had informed the Magisterium of his arrival. Not about what he was bringing with him, however. He would be taking a seat and bringing his former lover would be…not the best thing to share. People would discover soon enough, however.

Dorian dozed off when the exhaustion became larger than the annoyance at the bumpy roads. When he woke it was to quiet mutterings from the cart behind him.

“Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun.” Bull prayed softly.

Dorian was certainly not fluent in Qunlat. He understood the meaning more than the words. A Qunari prayer. He heard Bull speak it sometimes during the night.

It wasn’t comforting to him. Especially not now. Although any Chantry prayers wouldn’t be any more comforting. Probably worse.

What would be comforting would be Bull. His arms around him. That was not an option obviously. The bottle of wine on the other seat, however…

Dorian reached over and popped the cork off. It was going to be a long trip.

 

They were almost in Tevinter. Several weeks and _several_ bottles of wine later.

Bull had been pretty much silent the whole trip, only softly speaking quotes from the Qun. Dorian mostly ignored that. Sometimes he would listen though because… Bull’s voice was soothing. Soft and deep. So familiar and comforting.

Qarinus was where they were heading. Dorian wouldn’t be in his old home, though, he had his own. Not as large, but still fairly luxurious. He was more than happy to get out of the carriage knowing that they would actually be staying out.

Bull didn’t seem to share the same sentiment. Likely due to the chains not being removed. Dorian was hopeful, not stupid.

The Iron Bull was stubborn, but he followed. Dorian had a spare room he planned to keep him in. It was nice, though the bed would need to be replaced. He commented as such when he brought Bull into the room.

“Doubt you will fit on that,” Dorian mentioned, trying not to think about the extra-large bed he has in his room that was meant to fit him and a Qunari. This Qunari. “I’ll get you a new one. I…know where to find one that will fit.” He could probably just exchange the two. His bed for the one in the spare room.

Bull made no comment. Simply moving to sit in a corner. Dorian stared for what felt like hours before placing a couple of wards and then leaving. Patience is what he needed. There had to be more than the Qun in Bull… What he had felt for the chargers… What he had felt for him… That wasn’t the Qun. It was Iron Bull. It wasn’t Hissrad, or Ashkaari, or whatever other title that Qun had given him.

Dorian just had to hope, and pray, that whatever had been there was still there. That the Qun hadn’t broken the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear any and all thoughts! I already have chapter two in the works, I'll post it if people seem interested.


End file.
